1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the use of safety equipment and more specifically to the forehead contacting portions of the supporting headgear of a hard hat or similar head protection.
2. State of the Art
Hard hats are well known in construction, manufacturing and many other industries. Standard hard hats comprise a metal or hard plastic shell, which generally conforms to the shape of a wearer's head; and supporting headgear therein which forms a suspension system attached to the inner concave portion of the shell, and which is fitted to and supports the shell on the wearer's head. Various other types of head protection such as welding helmets and face shields have similar headgear.
The headgear or suspension system is usually made up of a number of flexible straps to fit over the head inside the shell and a strap which fits snugly about the circumference of the head extending across the forehead and around the back of the head. Normally, a flap or covering of soft plastic with a foam material is placed between the plastic strap and the wearer's forehead to provide some cushion and make the headgear more comfortable to wear.
While the above-described hard hat or other head protection is quite effective in terms of safety and utility, it has been found lacking in comfort. For example, many who wear hard hats on a consistent basis must do so in less than ideal temperature environments. Steel workers often work under extremely high temperature conditions, while construction workers must face high temperatures outdoors in the summer or in hot climates and extremely low temperatures when working outdoors during winter in cold climates. Because the soft plastic used in the flap portion of the headgear which contacts the wearer's forehead is non-porous, non-absorbent, and a poor insulator, it cannot absorb sweat or insulate from the cold. As a result, the wearer suffers discomfort.
An additional source of discomfort may be a flap's limited ability to cushion the forehead from irregularities in the otherwise smooth surface of the enclosed or covered strap. When a hard hat must be worn for hours at a time, even the slightest protrusion can be detected and cause much discomfort. Often, slight protrusions are built into the enclosed plastic strap in the form of connection joints for the fabric suspension straps.